You are the Yin to my Yang
by SoulofGold
Summary: Yes I know, stupid title. Anywho...Anji gets a letter from her best friend in the Land of the Dead. What crazy posiblities will happen when Anji goes there? DISCONTINUED I'm sorry but I can't think of anything


16-year-old Anji was working in her study in the Skellington Manor. She sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to think of something new for Halloween that hasn't been done yet. Her ebony hair was up in a tight bun with a few strands of hair falling down framing her youthful face. Dark brown eyes stared at the work before her. She adjusted her small glasses before going back to work. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called in a light British accent. The door opened and in came a tall skeleton. "Yes, Jack, what is it?" Anji asked, still working. "You got a letter today, Anji." Was the reply. This made Anji turn around in interest. "Really? From who?" "A girl name Emily." Jack, replied, a little confused. Anji's eyes lit up, "From Emily! Alright! I haven't heard from her in ages!" The ebony haired girl exclaimed. "Who's Emily?" Jack asked, surprised by his best friend's reaction. "A friend I met over time I've been in Halloween Town. And no, she doesn't live here." She added before Jack could say anything.

He frowned, "I don't understand, how did you meet her?" "I was out walking in the forest and I stumbled upon her. When she was still alive." "What's that supposed to mean?" "She was murdered by her "true love"... " came the bittersweet reply. Anji had a twisted smiled on her face. "It's funny how life works." "You're the one to talk." Jack said, smiling ever so slightly. Anji just flashed one of her true smiles, "Well of course. I've had the strangest life a human can live." Both of them burst into laughter.

"I must say that is very -gasp- true." Jack said, still a little breathless from his laughter. "Well... duh!" Anji stuck out her tongue. "Well, in all this fun you still haven't opened your letter." Jack pointed out. Anji gasped then mock glared and playfully shoved her friend, "You dummy, you made me forget." "Well then, stop pushing me and read it already!" The ebony haired girl stuck out her tongue and opened the letter.

"_Dear Anji,_

_How are you my friend? It's been so long since we've spoken to each other. I hope you're well. It's been fine in the Land of the Dead. Everyone says hello and they're all wondering if you're ever going to visit. I keep telling them that you're alive but they say, and I quote, 'Never stopped that young man from coming now did it?' I don't think you ever met Victor, did you? He really is a charming young man. Perhaps you'll meet him someday. You never know right? I do hope I can see you soon. Write back as soon as you can. _

_Your friend,_

_Emily._"Anji smiled softly and folded up the letter. "Land of the Dead? What's that?" Jack asked, now extremely confused. Anji, who had forgotten he was there, yelped and fell off her chair. She groaned and shook her head to get rid of the stars circling her head. "You ok?" Jack asked, helping her up. "Yes, yes, yes. Anyway, the Land of the Dead is a place where the deceased live for all eternity." Anji explained. "I see...I think." The human girl fell over anime style, "Forget it, you baka. C'mon, I want to get out of this stuffy study." Anji stood up and walked out with her friend following her.

"_Dia de Los Muertos! Dia de los Muertos! La la la la la la la! Es correcto! Yo soy el rey de calabaza! Mwa ha ha ha ha!_" Anji said, laughing. (Translation: Day of the Dead! Day of the Dead! La la la la la la la! Is correct! I am the king of pumpkin! Mwa ha ha ha ha!) "I hate when you imitate me. Especially in Spanish." Jack said sighing. "I know. That's why it's fun." Anji replied. She jumped down the steps with a thump then flung the door open and ran outside with Jack running after her.

Anji sighed happily as the wind blew across the landscape. She undid the hair bun and let her waist length hair flow in the breeze. "Halloween Town is really peaceful once you get used to it's crazy ways." She said with a small smile. "... No comment." Anji just laughed.

-----Later at night-----

Everyone, except for Anji, was fast asleep in Halloween Town. The young human was throwing stuff into to a pack, grumbling to herself. After the letter from her friend, the urge to leave the town and visit her friend was overpowering.

"Sorry everyone." She murmured. She opened the window of the tower she was in. Without a second thought, she jumped out and landed on the roof with a muffled thump. Getting up, she jumped from the roof and landed on the ground. Getting up once again, the ebony haired girl dusted herself of and went to the gate. Instead of opening them, she climbed them silently then leapt from the top and onto the ground. With one last look at what had been her home for the past nine years, Anji ran off.


End file.
